The Christmas Present
by zoe.clintasha4ever
Summary: Clint and Natasha were a superhero couple working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Till one day, Clint realized that he can't live anymore longer, after Christmas was his Death Day. He decided to buy Natasha her last Christmas present - From him.


Natasha Romanov trained in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier's training rooms, while her partner and lover for her whole life - Clint Barton, was sent for a mission in a snowy day. She wasn't that concerned of him because she knew, Clint's archery and acrobatic skills will save him from danger. Plus, he's always careful. Natasha trained hard, without thinking of him for a while to concentrate on her targets.

Time flew very fast, and Natasha was heard that Clint had came back from his assignment. She left the training rooms, took a short break by drank a few mouthfuls of mineral water and quickly ran to the basement to meet him. Natasha called him, with a light and warm crimson grin on her beautiful face, "Clint."

Clint didn't seem to hear his lover, Natasha. His expression was very moody, and he slightly sighed. Shaking his head a little. His attention was suddenly caught by Natasha when she wrapped both arms around his chest, asking him, concerned. He hasn't been so dull before, "Clint ... What happened?"

"Natasha," Clint smiled faintly, and held both of her hands tightly, facing her, "I am alright." He didn't talk much to Natasha today, but only a 'Let's go home' that made her thought that he's being so cold to her. **ON** a winter. But she understood, maybe it's because of the mission, she thought. They flew away from the Helicarrier with jet packs, and jackets. They lastly landed on the snowy ground, and walked towards the slightly deep part of the woods.

The winter view was very breathtaking, magnificent. But the couple didn't seem to enjoy it at all. Unlike last year, they will choose a perfect time to take a day off in a whole month to enjoy the beautiful snow view. Now ... They were so cold, and they didn't talk; the cold weather made the whole situation colder than ever. Natasha looked at Clint, and pouted. Now, she's really concerned. What actually happened to him? He looked irritated of something.

Clint and Natasha walked back home with very heavy footsteps, to a very small cottage they rented together. He frowned as he stroke her red hair, and got some wood from the wood storage. Natasha just sat on the couch, and tying her hair into two piggy tails like a little girl's. Looking at Clint pitifully, if only she was a telepath. But now, she only can just look at Clint like this helplessly.

Clint fetched a small bundle of wood from the room and placed them in the empty fireplace. Later on, he lit fire by using his lighter. And crossed both of his arms, hugging his legs and covering his gloomy face topless. He didn't speak to Natasha, until she went over to him and put her right hand behind his back and patted him gently,

"Clint ... What's wrong? Did I upset you ... ?" Natasha was worried sick of Clint's tense reaction, her emerald eyes stared at him. He didn't look up to her, only a mumble, "Natasha, dear ... You have done nothing wrong to make me upset," He secretly shed a crystal clear tear or two, he had his own difficulty.

"Then, what happened to you? I can't help you if you don't share your problem with me, Clint!" Natasha tried not to force him, but she was determined to help her lover with his problem. She will not give up searching for the answer, about Clint. She decided to find it out her own self, because she knew, Clint was very stubborn, "Never mind," She gave him an unnatural crimson smile, "I won't make you uneasy, Clint. I'll find the reason. MYSELF," Later, Natasha stood up and walked into their bedroom miserably.

"I'm sorry, Natasha," Clint raised his tear-stained face, and saw her walked into the room. Slamming the wooden door hard, and locked it. He didn't move away from the warm fireplace, and just stared at the big fire with many colours. Red, orange, yellow, a little tint of blue and purple ... Mostly orange and yellow there. He later glanced at the black wall clock, it was already seven in the evening. And the sky had darkened into a velvet dark blue. Because it was winter.

Natasha sobbed on the king-sized bed quietly, not letting Clint know that she wept. Why, he was ignoring her most of the time today. What the Hell actually happened? Was there something that she must now know? She cried harder, and buried her head in her pillow. She didn't knew why Clint had become like this, and just locked herself in the room. Moodily. Dully.

Clint looked at the small injection mark on his right arm, and he sighed deeply. He glanced out of the window, but he could see nothing as the view was darkened into a total dark blue. Nothing pleasant could be seen in the dark. He shook his head and sat heavily on the couch, where Natasha sat. And he began counting the days.

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Only four bloody days to live. Especially when Thursday's a Christmas ... Urggh. Cold sweats trickled down on Clint's face, and he was sulking. He dared not let Natasha know he had such a short while before his life ends. Forget about that, Clint thought. I must first apologize to Natasha sincerely, and choose the perfect Christmas present for her. Clint finally smiled slightly, and nodded.

He hoped that his plan would work.

"Knock, knock," Clint knocked on the wooden door of his and Natasha's room, and took a deep breath, "Natasha ... Are you alright?" He asked carefully, and waited for her only reply. He waited for long, but there was a very long silence. Clint leaned on the white wall and sat down on the floor. Hoping she WILL open the door for him and talk to him for a word or two.

Natasha, in the room. Hesitated. Wiped off her crystal clear tears that watered her emerald eyes and left the door ajar with a soft 'creak'. She peeked out of the door and saw him miserably alone by himself. She opened the door quietly, without making a sound to catch Clint's attention. And she sat beside him, and looked at him. Natasha's eyes watered more when she saw him.

Clint felt someone sat beside him, he turned to the left. Who he saw was Natasha weeping silently, stared down on the ground with her crimson lips pouted. He touched her flawless face gently with his left hand and called her name softly, "Natasha ..." Naughty tears wanted to trickle down on his cheek.

"Clint," Natasha held his hand and put it closer to her neck, tears trickled more, "I'm sorry ... I shouldn't ..." She cried more, and wept on his hand, "Please ... forgive me of my childishness ..." Natasha looked down, and hugged his hand. She felt so stubborn, so stupid! In their room, she had calmed down, thought many ... She shouldn't have shouted at him in such a miserable situation.

"Natasha ..." Clint began to weep, "I should say sorry, not you," He kissed her head gently, and helped her to wipe off her tears that had stained her beautiful face gently, "I'm sorry for letting you so upset, darling ... I was so moody today, yeah. Because of some problems that happened in my mission today," Clint sniffled, and hugged his lady love tightly. These may be the last times he can hug her like this ...

And there will be no more.

"Then you should have told me earlier," Natasha hugged him back, and sighed lightly in relief, "I really thought what happened so severe," She smiled lightly, and sniffled, "The big stone that had nearly crushed my heart is finally removed now," Natasha whispered softly and shed tears of joy, she was glad that nothing happened.

"Mhm," Clint stroked Natasha's naturally red hair gently with his fingers and faked a smile to her, "Natasha ... I have asked Director Fury's permission to give us four days off till this Friday," He carried her up easily and caressed her cheek, "Do you like my arrangement?"

"Are you serious?" Natasha's green cat's eyes widen, she had never such many days off before. The maximum was only a day, and she stared at Clint with a crimson grin on her face, "You'd better don't pull my leg, Clint," Natasha can't describe her feelings now, she was more than on Cloud 9.

"No, Natasha. I don't dare to prank you," Clint put his forehead close to Natasha's, and eyed to eyed to her. And gazed into her emerald eyes with a light grin, white teeth showed out on his handsome face, "We can spend more time together, my dear."

"Oh my god, Clint ... This is a dream ..." Natasha laughed slightly, and happily. She sometimes hardly have time for Clint, but now she finally can use the four days time to see him every hour, minute and second. "I can see you every day, and capture all of your features. To remember it."

"It's all for you, baby," Clint kissed Natasha's crimson lips deeply and passionately, and held the back of her head. After the last day, he will not see her forever ... Not to mention a 'Goodbye' ... No.

The next cold day, Clint woke up earlier than Natasha than usual. He got down from the king-sized bed they slept, and counted the days he still have to live. Tuesday, three more days. Clint sighed deeply, his death day was approaching closer to him. He glanced at his lover, still sleeping soundly on their comfy bed with a comforter covering her body. Clint smiled faintly, and caressed Natasha's cheek gently. He felt a deep cut in his heart, he couldn't bear to see her so sad if he left her.

"Unnh ..." Natasha twisted and turned on the bed, and felt Clint's warm hand on her face. She opened both emerald eyes slowly woke up, "Oh ... It's already morning?" Natasha sat up, and stretched both arms widely. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand with a ladylike manner, "Good morning, Clint," Natasha gave him a warm smile on a icy cold day.

"Mornin', 'Tash," Clint forced himself to grin, and it seemed fake. But luckily Natasha didn't seem to notice his unnatural grin. Clint stroked her messy red hair gently, "I'll bring you to the shops today," He started a topic, hoping saying this will make him feel better. Clint couldn't help himself by looking at Natasha continuously.

"Oh, Clint. You're always so thoughtful," Natasha laid her head on Clint's shoulder, "But I didn't do anything for you," She scowled, and glanced at him, "What I only know is to find problems for you, I'm sorry ..." Natasha felt quite ashamed, and stared at the bed with green eyes.

"It's not your fault, Natasha," Clint brought her close to him, "To make you happy is my responsibility. Even though you fight with me, I have no words," He smiled lightly to her.

"No wonder I love you," Natasha wrapped both slender arms around Clint, he was everything to her. And she grinned, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you, I'm never ever leaving you. And I swear, I'll do ANYTHING for you," The word 'ANYTHING' she said was louder than other words.

"I love you too, Natasha," Clint's heart felt very sour, and he endured his tears from trickling down. It'll be the last few times he'll say this to her ... Clint tried to think of happy moments, and his tears dried, "Forever."

Natasha could not stop grinning, "I need to go to the washroom and wash up, or do you want to go first?" She winked playfully. "After you, mi'lady," Clint joked, and chuckled to Natasha. "And ... To the shops!" She laughed, and went into the bathroom.

"..." Clint tried to smile, but his face was plastered securely with a frown. Three days! God was just so cruel, had he done anything so wrong that God decided to punish him like this? Clint shook his head and glanced at the snow view outside. The ground was covered by a layer of snow just like a big white blanket covered on it, the fir trees' leaves had beautiful icicles hanging on them ... What a view. So natural, and calm.

"Clint, I'm out," Natasha stepped out of the bathroom, but there was no respond by Clint. He was glancing at the snow view dreamily, "Clint?" She called him another time, and waited for his respond to her.

"Huh? Oh, Natasha. You're done," Clint got himself back, and turned to the bathroom. But Natasha's words stopped him, "Are you okay? I've called you the second time," She tilted her head and looked at him suspiciously.

"Just looking at the beautiful snow view. Look," Clint pointed outside the transparent window, showing her the snow white scenery. Natasha smiled, luckily he wasn't thinking of sad moments, "Mhm, it's very pretty out there." She grinned while she chose a black long sleeved shirt and denim jeans, plus her favourite black leather jacket. She changed while she waited for Clint.

Clint walked out of the bathroom, and saw Natasha had finished changing into her winter clothes. He chuckled, "Look how beautiful my girlfriend is," And admired her. "And I want to see how handsome my boyfriend is," Natasha teased him playfully, "I'll grab us some energy bars while waiting for you," Later, she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Clint just changed into his denim jeans and grabbed his windbreaker. Walked towards the kitchen to find her, she got them both breakfast bars with a half surprised expression, "I expected you'll take a longer time slightly, eat up."

"Because of you, so that we can go to the shops earlier," Clint got himself a glass of warm water and took a bite of his bar. Natasha did the same thing as well. While they ate, they used eye contact together. Lastly, they walked out of the house together.

Clint and Natasha both walked out of their little house slowly, holding each other's hands together tightly and enjoyed the peaceful winter view in the woods. Natasha grinned lightly, she can hardly have the chance to have time to see such a rare view. On the other hand, Clint, who squeezed Natasha's hand tightly but gently, didn't let go of her hand.

"Isn't this beautiful, Clint?" Natasha's soft voice broke the cold and dead silence, "It's been a long time we had never spent time like this before," She gazed into Clint's sky blue eyes, and wore on her red, fluffy earmuffs. "Mhm," Clint smiled lightly to her, "So now, you've got to appreciate it."

Natasha was confused, "Huh? Why?" And tilted her head a little. "Er ... n-nothing, because as you said, we can hardly spend time together ... Yeah," Clint stammered, he had nearly slipped out of his tongue. "Oh, really, Clint?" Natasha scowled, "I do not like lies, you know me," She pouted slightly. "I'm not lying, 'Tasha," Clint wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "I believe you this time, Barton," Natasha stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

After the couple talked and laughed on the way to the streets for a while, they finally arrived at New York City. The city was covered in a thick layer of snow, and the shops was decorated beautifully by many Christmas decorations. Natasha's emerald eyes widen, and didn't know which shop she wanted to go in, "Oh my god, Clint ..."

"It's alright, 'Tash. All we have is time," Clint grinned a little, "Which shop do you want to enter?" He looked at the widen-eye Natasha. "There's too many choices ..." Natasha laughed, and shook her head. She thought hard, and suddenly saw a little shop with a unique name:

Angel's Lane.

"Hey, Clint. I feel like having a look in that little shop there, do you?" Natasha pointed to the shop with her finger, and gently pulled Clint's windbreaker sleeve. He turned around, and nodded his head, "It's your choice, 'Tasha," Later, Clint accompanied Natasha into 'Angel's Lane'.

'Angel's Lane' was full of souvenirs, mostly related to angels. The couple was greeted by a kindly middle-aged shop lady, who always had a warm smile on her face. Natasha glanced around the shop carefully, because the items there were fragile. She'd thought of buying something for Clint there, but she can't choose. There were key chains, decorations, portraits ...

Clint was also choosing the perfect Christmas present for Natasha, and it was the last one he's going to give her. Suddenly, he saw a cute little boy angel with a button on it's left arm inside a glass cabinet, "Excuse me, could you please take this out of the cabinet?" Clint pointed towards the boy angel's direction in the glass cabinet. "Certainly, sir," The shop lady took a key and unlocked the lock of the cabinet, and took the angel out carefully to him.

"Thank you," Clint held the angel steadily with both hands, "What's this button on its arm for?" His biggest question was the button on the angel's arm. "Oh, you press this button to record your voice. You know, record things you want to say to the person that's important to you. And when you've finished saying, just press this button another time," The shop lady grinned a little.

"Thank you, again," Clint smiled, and glanced to Natasha's direction. She was still choosing from some items, "I want to purchase this," He told the shop lady and asked, "How much do I need to pay?" She smiled, "It's supposed to be twenty five dollars, sir. But I can give you a discount for twenty."

"Thank you," Clint took out twenty dollars for the shop lady and thanked her sincerely, "You're welcome," She smiled as she put the angel in a delicate paper bag, "Have a nice day, sir." "I will," He grinned and turned to Natasha's direction, " 'Tash? Are you done?" And called out to her.

"Clint, I'm almost done. Please wait for me outside," Natasha was holding something, and walked towards the counter. And Clint went out of 'Angel's Lane'. He looked at the city, with many feels. After Friday, Clint would not see New York City anymore.

"Clint," Natasha's gentle voice rang in Clint's ears, she too held a paper bag with something inside. "Oh, 'Tasha. You're out," Clint found himself back, and turned to his ladylove. "Many items there were lovely, so I spent more time there. Sorry," Natasha walked with Clint on the way back home.

"It's alright," Clint grinned at Natasha and stroked her naturally red hair, "What have you got there?" "It's classified till Christmas," Natasha winked playfully at him, "And what have you bought?" "It's classified till Christmas," "Hey! You stole my saying!" "Nope, I was borrowing it," "Oh, you!" Natasha pretended to be angry and they laughed back home.

Clint made a nightmare before he was awakened by it.

He dreamed that he had already passed away, with many people dressed in black attending his funeral. Natasha attended, she wore a black dress and her emerald eyes watered. Her face was stained by her tears. It was the first time she wept bitterly, sadly, and Maria was comforting her with tears, too.

Clint's sky blue eyes suddenly popped open and he was awake. Cold sweats trickled down on his face and he breathed deeply, glancing at the black digital clock beside him and Natasha's bed - It was only four in the morning.

Wednesday!

Clint chewed his inner cheek. Time really flies that fast .. He thought. He wasn't afraid of dying, he was only scared of ...

Natasha.

She was his soulmate after they have joined S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Clint seemed to be the only one that can make Natasha smile or laugh, if he left this world ...

Where can Natasha find another soulmate that can entertain and love her forever?

This problem had irritated Clint till now. For these days, he had seen Natasha so cheerful than before ...

The more cheerful she was; the sadder he was.

Clint didn't feel like sleeping again, his mood was completely destroyed by the dream. He felt very sorry for Natasha. What he can only do was spend his last time with her till tomorrow - Christmas.

And today's Christmas Eve.

Clint decided to bring Natasha for Christmas shopping ... But he thinks that he and her should do something else more meaningful ... Like ...

Cooking.

Clint knew that Natasha hated cookery, but he had to persuade and convince her to. Only this time. Once. His talent was also cooking besides archery, so Clint can almost master any dish he learnt from his trusty cookbook.

But honestly, cooking was Natasha's weakness.

There was once that Natasha really cooked a dish by herself (She wasn't willing to.) and Clint tested it. He said it was not bad (Reluctantly!) with a little scowl and a grudging little grin. Natasha pitied him and ordered pizza instead.

Ah, memories, Clint thought as he finally smiled a little. Their moments were rarer than the most precious items in the whole universe, no treasure can be used to buy them. Clint wished that he can live longer ...

But he knew it was no use.

Natasha was woken up by the black digital alarm clock beside she and Clint's bed that beeped loudly, and annoyingly. She slammed it hard and the clock didn't beep anymore. "Clint?" Natasha murmured softly, but didn't hear any respond. She opened her green eyes slowly and realized Clint wasn't in bed. To be honest, Natasha felt that he acted very weird these few days although her reaction to him was normal.

The red haired beauty yawned and got down from bed tiredly, dragging herself to the washroom and wash up. She looked at herself in the oval shaped mirror decorated with shells, was Clint's mood really affected by the last mission he went, or was it herself that accidentally made him upset about her? She just glanced at the mirror blankly, oh please let it not be me. I hope Clint will be happier than a few days ago.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom, brushing her naturally red and short hair neatly. She wore her house clothes quickly and strolled around the house with big footsteps, "Clint?" She called the blond-haired archer's name with a clear voice, wondering where can he be in this house. Or maybe he went out.

"Natasha!" Clint's voice rang from the kitchen, and Natasha ran towards the kitchen direction in a blazing speed. She saw him wearing an apron and held a cookbook. Many ingredients and kitchen utensils were laid on the table neatly. Natasha scowled, and her jaw dropped. She hated cooking in her whole life than the training in the Red Rooms.

"Natasha, we'll cook today," Clint put down his cookbook on the table and held her shoulders, grinning lightly. Natasha scowled more and protested, "Clint ... you know how much I hate cooking than training!" She crossed both arms and pouted a little, "I always fail in cooking, you know me. The dish I cooked last time was an epic fail, I cannot do it ..." Natasha shook her head, and sat on the couch sulking.

"Last time was over, Natasha. You CAN do it," Clint walked over to Natasha and held her hand tight, "Promise me only this time," His tone was gentle, and the look from his eyes gave her encouragement. Gazing at her hopefully. Natasha hesitated for a moment, and nodded her head slightly, "Only this time, Clint?" She looked at him. "I promise, and there will be no more. Let's start," Clint brought Natasha to the kitchen and gave her an apron.

"What are we cooking today?" Natasha asked curiously as Clint helped her to tie at the back of her apron while she stared at the cookbook blankly. "I read through the cookbook, and I found nothing special. So, I decided to cook a special dish that belongs to us both cooking it together." "Hmm?" She tilted her head, "And what name would it be?" "Clintasha," Clint smiled lightly, "I've been thinking of a name for so long, so I chose 'Clintasha'." "Oh, Clint. That's a wonderful name!" Natasha exclaimed, and Clint smiled.

"The ingredients included are chilies, onions, tomatoes, celery, cabbage, carrot, a little meat ... I think that's it, I bought some of the items today morning," Clint grinned. "But ... It makes no difference as meat and vegetable soup," Natasha protested again. "Well ... You have a point ... But it's significance of it is very major," Clint patted Natasha's head and she nodded slightly, "Okay then."

Clint gave Natasha a few instructions, "First things first, the food here must be washed. But I've took care of that already before you woke up. And, we have to start slicing the vegetables. Let's start with the onions," He held a knife and demonstrated the actions of slicing the onion slowly and carefully, "You try, 'Tash."

[This is my another fanfiction of Clintasha. I'm not done with the story but I will finish it soon. Enjoy! :)]


End file.
